Cloudy
by CrypticAngel
Summary: Train hates cloudy days. They cause him to hurt those he cares about. Or at least that's his excuse. Trainslet, but more like Train being an idiot who loses his temper and acts like a jerk...


Cloudy. Clouds, clouds, and more clouds… Train scowled… He hated, _loathed_, cloudy days. He loved clear skies and sunny days. He could tolerate rainy days and cloudy skies… But he could just not STAND cloudy days… They were useless… If the stupid weatherman on channel 21 was going to make it cloudy, couldn't he make it rain as well?

Train continued to grumble and scowl to himself. If it was raining, maybe Sven would have cancelled today's mission… or more accurately today's _failed_ mission… He glanced to his right and saw Rins looking equally irritated. Sven had asked her to give them a hand capturing their newest bounty. But nothing, NOTHING, had gone well.

Maybe it was because they should have left Eve at the hotel. She had been suffering a slight cold, but nothing all that serious. Until you added in the fact that her sneezes caused her nanotechnology to go haywire and fire out randomly, knocking out a wall and giving the bounty a convenient escape route.

Maybe it was because Sven was addicted to those damn cigarettes… Honestly though… It was a freak accident. One second the cigarette is in his mouth as he tells the bounty not to try any funny business, the next the cigarette is starting quite a hearty blaze… on the tablecloth. Of course, that set off the sprinklers, shocking everyone long enough for the bounty to escape through the wall…

Or maybe it was because Rins just _had_ to be so busy flirting with that stupid guy in that stupid suit at that stupid bar to notice what was going on and intervene. What was so great about that guy anyway? Train sure as hell didn't know… As far as he was concerned, Rins should have been paying more attention to him, and Sven, Eve and the bounty… That was what she was there for! Stupid Rins…

Train's scowl deepened. Today was not his day. Sven had taken Eve back to the hotel and left Train and Rins to deal with the irate restaurant owners. After shelling out for damages, getting his ear yelled off by a screechy voiced, wrinkly, old woman and her midget husband, he was frustrated. And to top it all off, the hotel they were all staying at was on the other side of the city, and all the city's cabs and busses seemed to be anywhere but where he was. He was positive that someone up there was rolling on the floor and laughing at his expense.

"Yeah, well, screw him… or her…" Train muttered under his breath, but not quietly enough for Rins not to catch it. She gave him an odd look which he pointedly ignored, causing her to sigh, before pulling an about face and suddenly lighting up. It was Train's turn to give her an odd look.

"Hey! There's a café!" She said cheerfully, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside the doors, causing the little chime above the doorframe to give off a lovely _ting_. "A nice, warm drink is exactly what we need right now!"

Train protested the entire way in, with Rins paying him no heed. The waiter, an obviously disinterested young lad, led them to a booth in the back. He brought them their menus and left soon after, although his eyes perhaps spent an extra few moments on Rinslet, to her utter oblivion. Train's scowl deepened as he narrowed his eyes at the waiter, who merely smirked arrogantly, and took a final glance at Rinslet, before walking off.

Train glared at everything in his field of view, pointedly tuned out Rinslet's attempt at light-hearted conversation, and focused out the window. Still cloudy… Why couldn't it rain? At least the rain would make him feel better.

Rinslet scowled. Here she was trying to lighten the mood, and trying to put the debacle of the failed mission behind them, and here Train was, being a total grump and ignoring her to boot. She rolled her eyes at him, before flagging down the waiter, who was, she admitted privately, kind of cute, but tragically not her type. He was a bit too arrogant, in a cocky, 'I'm the man!' kind of way.

Train muttered his request for a regular glass of milk, while Rins pleasantly requested a large chai latte, while starting a small conversation with the waiter before he left.

"It's really cloudy out there, think there's any chance that it's going to rain later? I hope not… I love cloudy days!"

The waiter thought for a moment before responding, "Probably, it always ends up raining when its get cloudy in these parts. You from out of town?"

Rins nodded agreeably before the waiter told them, or rather her, that their drinks would be right up. Rinslet sighed and glanced across the table at the still sullen Train and felt a scowl darken her features. Sure, things may not have gone well that day, okay, they had gone horribly awful, but that didn't give him an excuse to act like this. He was normally the optimistic, childish, happy-go-lucky one. What the hell happened?

"Here." The waiter dumped Train's milk in front of Train, before calmly placing Rinslet's latte in front of her and saying, "Here's your drink miss, and will there be anything else I can help you with?" Train raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, and mutely took a sip of his milk before placing it back on the table and muttering a decisive, if not rude, "It's bitter."

Both the waiter and Rins glared at Train. He merely scoffed and went back to brooding.

Rins immediately turned to the waiter and smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry about him. Pay him no mind, we've just had a bad day, that's all." The waiter's scowl changed into a smirk as he arrogantly brushed her apology aside and told her to put her money away, today's drinks were on the house. Train's scowl deepened… It wasn't like he didn't have the money to pay for his and Rins' drinks… Who did this waiter think he was? And why was Rins telling the guy about their day…It wasn't any of that waiter's business if he had had a bad day or not.

After the waiter had gotten out of earshot, Rinslet whipped around and glared at Train, before letting her frustrations get the best of her,

"What the hell is your problem? So we messed up, big deal! That's no reason for you to act like such a jerk!"

Train's eyes snapped to hers and Rinslet was surprised by the venom she saw in them. This wasn't Train's normal annoyance at a screwed up mission, it was something more. But she forgot all about that at Train's response to her criticism…

"A jerk? A _jerk_? Who the hell are you calling a jerk?" Train bristled with indignation. "And what do you mean, 'so we messed up'? Where did this _we_ come from? If you could have kept your damn eyes on the bounty instead of that guy at the bar, my bounty wouldn't have escaped!"

Rinslet's eyes widened in offence, as she immediately responded to his accusation, "My fault? How is anything that happened my fault? It wasn't anyone's fault; it was just a bunch of bad luck!" Here she paused as she thought, and then scoffed, "Bad luck…. That's usually _your_ doing, isn't it? Mister Black Cat!"

Train's eyes flashed with anger. Deep down, he knew he was asking for a fight, and that this would by no means end well, but he didn't care. "Shut up! You don't have any idea what you're talking about! But that's common for you! Always going off and rushing into things that are none of you business, it's a wonder you haven't been killed yet!"

By now they were both glaring into each other's eyes, neither willing to back down, and both ready to snap at the slightest provocation. Train's phone went off, but it went unanswered and ignored. The waiter had returned from the back of the café when the shouting had begun, but when he took in their anger, he wisely turned around and went into the kitchen area. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't paid enough to get in between a lovers' quarrel.

The shouting match between Rinslet and Train had escalated, with neither party showing any signs of remorse and it seemed that there was no ending to the bickering in the near future. It was probably quite lucky for the café owner that due to some strange stroke of luck, there were no other patrons to witness the fight…

If there had been any other customers, they would have never returned.

Rinslet was seething. He was frustrated, angry even, she could understand that. But that didn't give him the right to blame her for what happened. After all, he could have been paying more attention to the bounty, instead of staring off into space from his spot at the exit. Also, did he think she _enjoyed_ failing? Honestly, he was just being an… an…

"IDIOT!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Train shot to his feet as he shouted this. He was shaking faintly with rage, and his conscience was screaming at him to stop. Stop yelling at her; stop taking out his frustrations on her; stop before he does something he would regret; stop before he hurts her.

But he pushed those thoughts aside.

"You're the stupid one!" Train shouted hotly, "And that mess was your damn fault!" He swept his hand around wildly, knocking her chai latte off the table. The black glass fell to the white ceramic floor; tainting it. The remnants of Rinslet's drink spread across the tiles in small rivers and even smaller streams.

Rinslet's eyes shot to the broken glass, then back to Train at the newest outburst of what she deemed, '_Train's Insanity_', "What did you just do? Damnit all to hell… Don't you have even a speck of civility in you? Or decency?" She bristled with crossness; he was pushing it, and was very close to going too far.

"Decency? HAH! What would you no about decency? Train shot back, sending her a cruel smirk, followed by a laugh with no mirth, and which didn't quite reach his eyes.

Rinslet glared, "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

_And then he pushed so hard, he broke it. He didn't just go far, he went much, much, too far. _

Train's eyes flashed angrily, and he roared without thinking, nor caring, "Let me see… How would someone like you _ever_ be thought of as decent? You steal for a living, you lie about who you are to _everyone_, you don't care about anyone, but yourself! And if someone asks you for help, all you care about is whether or not you'll get something in return! You're nothing, nothing but a _goddamn, worthless, common criminal_!"

Everything froze for a moment, as they _both_ took in what Train had just said. The silence was broken an instant later when Rins threw Train's drink in his face. He stared at her in shock through his bangs, now dripping with the bitter milk. Although his view was slightly obscured, he could still see her face; he could still see her eyes; he could still see the hurt.

Rinslet shook with anger, blinking back fiercely the tears she could not, would not shed. If that's what he really thought, fine. She didn't care. She slammed the glass, now devoid of liquid, onto the table before grabbing her things and walking quietly, if not calmly, to the door.

She began to run only after the door closed.

And all he did was stand there, dripping. He picked up the clear glass and held it in his grip.

What had he done?

_One crack._

Why wasn't he following her?

_Two cracks._

He hurt her...

_Many cracks_

He hurt her.

The glass in his hand shattered as he spun around, ignoring his blood which was intertwining with the rivers and streams, and faced the door.

**_It finally started to rain, but for some reason, he didn't feel the least bit better. In all actuality, he felt worse. A hell of a lot worse, as his eyes followed her out the door and watched as she disappeared into the pouring rain._**

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlI

**CrypticAngel: **Ok! What was originally supposed to only be one or two pages is now five. Ok, technically, this ISN'T quite finished… I am planning on writing two ending for this, one sad, on happy. But now, part of me just wants to leave it there… But them requim would probably kill me…

Ok, so I want a vote, which ending first? Sad or happy? Oh and also, how long should I make it before he goes after he or meets up with her?

Just so you know, this was written because I am an angst whore, can't get enough of angsty goodness! And sadly… I probably had the more fun writing this than any of my humor fics…

OH! And if anyone has suggestions for a title, let me know! I only titles it 'Cloudy' because I was seriously lacking inspiration after typing this all up!

Ok, enough of me! And shout outs and thank you's to all my lovely reviewers!

Bye!


End file.
